songpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Telephone
300px 300px ---- |Album = The Fame Monster (2009) |Released = 2009 |By = Lady GaGa |Adapter = Glee Cast (Charice Pempenco and Lea Michael) |Featured In = Glee }} Hello hello baby you called I can't hear a thing I have got no service In the club, you say? say? Wha-wha-what did you say huh? You're breakin' up on me Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy K-kinda busy K-kinda busy Sorry I cannot hear you I'm kinda busy Just a second It's my favorite song they're gonna play And I cannot text you with a drink in my hand, eh? You shoulda made some plans with me You knew that I was free And now you won't stop calling me I'm kinda busy Stop callin' Stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Stop callin' Stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e Stop telephonin' Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e Stop telephonin' Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e Can call all you want but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone 'Cuz I'm out in the club And I'm sippin that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Can call all you want but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone 'Cuz I'm out in the club And I'm sippin that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Boy the way you blowin up my phone Won't make me leave no faster Put my coat on faster Leave my girls no faster I shoulda left my phone at home 'Cuz this is a disaster Calling like a collector Sorry, I cannot answer Not that I don't like you I'm just at a party And I am sick and tired of my phone baby, yeah Sometimes I feel like I live in Grand Central Station Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'Cuz I'll be dancin' 'Cuz I'll be dancin' Tonight I'm not takin' no calls 'Cuz I'll be dancin' Stop callin' Stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Stop callin' Stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Stop callin' Stop callin' I don't wanna think anymore I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor Stop callin' Stop callin' I don't wanna talk anymore I left my head and my heart on the dancefloor E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e Stop telephonin' Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e I'm busy e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e Stop telephonin' Me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e Can call all you want but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone 'Cuz I'm out in the club And I'm sippin that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone Can call all you want but there's no one home And you're not gonna reach my telephone 'Cuz I'm out in the club And I'm sippin that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone My telephone Ma ma ma telephone 'Cuz I'm out in the club And I'm sippin that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone My telephone Ma ma ma telephone 'Cuz I'm out in the club And I'm sippin that bubb And you're not gonna reach my telephone |} Category:Downloaded Songs